Photoshoots and Drama
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: Tajra, Migita & Serenity start going to the Misori agency to start some amateur modeling photos. Tea & Shizaa join in with them and all seems well. That is, until one of Tajra, Migita & Serenity's coworkers sees them & tells the boss, infuriating him beyond belief but for all the wrong reasons. Will the girls finally quit their horrid job & work for Jetta? T for mild swearing.
1. Lights!

Lights!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO in any way.

Here's the order the stories go in, I know...I've forgotten the last few times.

_1. Meet the New Girls_

_2. Fighting for You _

_3. Sleep Over Fun_

_4. Date Night_

This is the fifth one in my grouping.

With the Chapter Names I did a play on the phrase "Lights! Camera! Action!" but I'm pretty sure you could all figure that out. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

_1 month later_

Serenity, Tajra, and Migita all walked into the mall. It was their lunch break and they had about an hour or two before they should return to work.

"I hope no one else from work is here." Serenity said nervously.

"Or the men." Migita added calmly, earning a nod from Tajra. Entering the food court they all let out a sigh of relief when they no one else from work and saw the one person they had come to meet, her raven hair pulled back into a messy yet fashionable bun. After getting their food they walked over and sat with her.

"And I thought you three were gonna cancel out of fear of being discovered." Jetta said with a smirk.

"Oh you should know us by now, we don't scare easy." Tajra quipped before taking a bite of her lunch. They continued to talk and eat casually until finishing their food and then Jetta's tone went serious.

"Alright, so let's get down to business. You guys would be signed on as part time models, so you could still keep the job you have, but do modeling for me at certain times, not all the time, just a few things since you're new to this." Jetta said as she reached into her bag and pulled out three papers, contracts, giving them each a pen.

"There's an event that would be perfect for all of you to come to. Nothing too scantily for the outside shoots, mainly just coats and boots with some wonderful sweaters if I do say so myself." Jetta said with a smirk.

"Outside shoots, so there will be some things indoors?" Serenity asked as she read the contract.

"Yes, some sexy dresses, no lingerie, having a block there, and it's not the right weather for swim suits yet. Being October and all." Jetta said.

"I know, it's weird thinking how things have happened so fast." Tajra said.

"What, that we all started hanging out in June, started dating in September, and have been together with our respectful partners for a month now?" Migita asked before she signed the contract, after rereading it twice.

"Precisely." Tajra replied.

"So, I'm interested in what the event is and when it is." Serenity asked before she too signed the contract.

"It's my winter line, since it is getting there really quick. It's this Friday at two. You guys told me you don't work on Friday's, so it was just coincidence that it fell into place like that." Jetta said with a shrug.

"Will Mai be there?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, Mai is like my bombshell." Jetta said.

"So I've heard." Serenity said with a slight grimace.

"Is Joey bragging again?" Jetta asked.

"What was the first clue, her tone or her grimace?" Tajra snickered.

"Both." Jetta snickered.

"So what's the color theme?" Migita asked.

"Blues, whites and purples. With reds and greens of course for the holidays." Jetta said.

"Is it all coats and sweaters?" Tajra asked.

"No, there's boots and leggings and jackets and vests and turtlenecks, and I could go on for about an hour, but it's all winter clothing. I just gave a general basis." Jetta said.

"So what should we wear?" Migita asked.

"Come in some regular yet nice clothing, don't get too dressed up and don't put on any makeup, there will be a hair and makeup team there. By all means though, brush your hair." Jetta said, her eyes flicking to Tajra before looking back to the group.

"Have you asked Téa and Shizaa yet?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, they'll be showing up after you guys leave, you know, different jobs, times and hours. Luckily though Téa's boss slash instructor doesn't have her work on Friday's, Saturday's or Sunday's, she likes to give Téa a break. And Shizaa well works for her dad, so she can put in what times she wants off and when she wants off without any problems since she tells her family ahead of time." Jetta said.

"Yeah. No offense to Téa, but how did she score a job as an instructor's assistant with her…assets?" Tajra asked.

"Simple, her boss and some of the older girls schooling there are all the same way. See, her boss has amazing talent in almost all forms of dance, as does Téa, but she too had the same draw back with the large chest, whereas most ballerinas have to be a practical wooden board flat to be able to dance. She made the school to specifically help girls learn how to dance, even if they had big chests. After all, it can't be helped." Jetta said.

"Noble cause, not gonna lie, must've been hard to get going though." Migita said.

"Very much from what I heard, but her school is extremely popular and a lot of her girls get casted for big time performances, be them large or small chested, they look at the talent." Jetta said.

"Isn't that how it should be?" Tajra said.

"One would think, but a lot of people are really judgmental and want the figure to match what they know, so this new thing is weird for them." Jetta said. They continued to talk for a while until Tajra noticed the time.

"Damn, the boss will be mad at us if we're late." Tajra hissed.

"Understood. Téa and Shizaa should be showing up soon so no worries. All clear of the contract and event this week?" Jetta asked.

"Crystal clear." all three girls replied.

"Good, I'll see you then and remember, don't tell anyone at your place of work, I would hate to see those girls there cause you three more trouble." Jetta said.

"No kidding. Anyway, see you Friday Jetta." Migita said with a smile as they walked away. Jetta smiled and waved before taking her seat and waiting for the other two.

"Téa! Shizaa! So glad you two came." Jetta welcomed as they walked over.

"Thanks." Both girls replied as they took their seats with their trays of food.

_Later_

"So how was work?" Tajra asked Marik over the phone as she lay on her bed.

"Relaxed, for once we didn't have any hotheads." Marik chuckled.

"Well that's always a good thing." Tajra snickered.

"Did you and the others meet with Jetta?" Marik asked. Tajra could hear him walking around and could faintly hear Bakura's voice in the background, no doubt, talking to Migita.

"Yup. We signed the contract. We have a shoot on Friday." Tajra said.

"Sweet." Marik chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking." Tajra deadpanned.

"Oh really?" Marik asked.

"Yes." Tajra snickered.

"Then what am I thinking?" Marik challenged.

"You're excited that you're now dating a part time model." Tajra said.

"Partially correct. I'm glad that you'll have a job that you can be happy at." Marik said sincerely.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Tajra giggled.

"I try." Marik chuckled, fully aware that his Yami was probably gagging somewhere in a corner, though thankfully he could not see him, just a gut instinct.

"Well, I need my sleep. Tomorrow will be hell, but luckily the day after will be a relief." Tajra sighed.

"Ok, go rest Tajra. Talk to you tomorrow." Marik said.

"Yup. Night." Tajra said.

"Night." Marik replied before they hung up. Marik smiled as he walked into the living room to find Bakura getting off the phone with Migita.

"Get any details?" Bakura asked

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later after they ease into it." Marik said.

"Yeah and who knows, they might like it so much they decide to quit their current jobs." Bakura said.

"That would be ideal. I want her to be happy, and if she's happy modeling, then by all means, she should do it." Marik said.

"Plus her and the others always eat healthy with the occasional binge, but that's about it." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Marik said with a smirk. He was happy that she would get a chance to experience something that could be fun, and right now she needed that. He just really wished he could be there with her, but he knew better. _Maybe one day. _Marik thought as he went up to his room for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Hope you like it so far.


	2. Cameras!

Cameras!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

And continuing on from where the last chapter left off...

* * *

_Friday_

All three girls had come up with a valid excuse from work. Tajra said that she had caught a twenty-four hour bug; Migita said that she was taking care of Tajra, and Serenity said her mother needed her home. Of course, the boss wasn't given her mother's number, he had Joey's number as the emergency contact, but not her mothers. With that, all three girls were free to go to the shoot.

"Hello girls, I must say, you look wonderful." Jetta said. Mai looked over and smiled, her dirty blond hair being fluffed out by the stylist and her makeup done excellently.

"Hey girls, you're in for a bunch of fun. Don't worry; Jetta will get you on the right path. You're all good with walking in heels right?" Mai asked, noticing the worried expressions on their faces. Téa was probably the calmest of them all, since she did multiple dances and was in front of many people, she was used to this. All of them nodded and visibly relaxed. Tajra was the first to be plucked off, the stylist going completely gaga over her long thick healthy hair.

"John, get over here to do her makeup." The woman – Catherine maybe – shouted. John walked over with a smile.

"Dear are these makeup?" the man asked as he pointed to her eyes.

"No, it's a tattoo that was custom in my culture." Tajra said, noticing the others had all been plucked off and were in the process of being made-up.

"Close your eyes. So, where do you come from?" John said. Tajra closed her eyes and explained her culture to the man, hearing him ask question along with the woman.

"Ah, so that explained this tattoo on your neck." The woman said as she curled Tajra's hair in layers.

"Yup." Tajra said calmly before feeling a pressure on her lips and smelling the odd smell of lip-stain.

"Dear, I hardly had to put any makeup on you because your skin is just so healthy. I did some accenting on the eyes and a very light amount of cover-up, just to smooth things over." John said as Tajra opened her eyes, she saw an odd looking machine.

"Liquid cover-up goes on much easier with this, and I can get just a light amount on without it looking blotchy." John said. Tajra smiled, seeing as how he didn't cover up her eyes and then was in awe at the wonderful makeup he did. Her hair was just being finished and soon enough she was whisked off, with all her other friends, to the clothing. The team of women to dress the girls quickly got to work with dressing them and getting them ready for the outdoor shoots.

"Ok girls, Mai and some others will go first so you know what to do and I'll direct you accordingly." Jetta said as they walked outside with a few other models that worked for Jetta. Mai went up as did three other models before Migita walked, taking in what she had watched like a sponge.

"You're doing great Migita!" Jetta said with a smile as the cameras flashed like crazy.

"I love her look, and her hair must be naturally that light, her eyes are so dangerous. Love it, and she's only a part-time model. Such a shame, she should be full-time." One of the photographers closest to Jetta said.

"I know, but she works at a hotel, her and two others, Serenity and Tajra." Jetta said as Migita walked to another area where there were more photographers and getting in various poses as instructed. Soon enough it was Serenity.

"Innocence, pure and simple yet very much a draw in." one of the photographers said as she walked out. Then it was Téa's turn.

"Definitely a dancer. Elegant and graceful with purpose in her step." Another commented. Once Téa went over for the non-runway photos Shizaa was up. Tajra had a feeling she knew why she was last.

"She has an edge in her walk that I like." One photographer chuckled. Tajra took a deep breath as Shizaa walked off the runway and over to where they were doing the actual shoot, not just runway. Tajra walked out and the moment people saw her they were instantly blown away by her, like they were with the other five.

"Exotic. And she's only a part time? Jetta darling, you need to get her fully signed on." A photographer said in an awed tone. Tajra walked over to the shoot and saw her friends over there talking and Shizaa was still being photographed.

"Head up a little so we can see that neck. Right there. Beautiful now look up. Excellent!" the photographer said.

"I didn't know this was a runway and still." Tajra said to Jetta.

"Whenever I release new, _new _clothing, I always do it like this as a preview, and throughout the rest of the release it's just studio." Jetta said with a smile. At that point, Tajra was glad it was a cold day; otherwise, she would be roasting in the clothes. Soon Tajra was called up and the photographer smiled brightly at her.

"Ok, we're going to do twenty-five shots and no worries; I will be directing you along with Jetta." The photographer said. Tajra smiled and nodded and followed the simple directions. Unknowing that someone from work was on their lunch break and saw the whole commotion.

"Oh, a photo-shoot by Misori. OMG, I like need to see the newest designs." The girl said as she walked over. It was closed off and from some of the props she could see it was the new winter collection. Curiosity called and soon she found a spot where she could see clearly. Her jaw dropped as she saw Tajra, Serenity and Migita there in the clothes and Tajra modeling.

"Ok Tajra lay in the fake snow. Just like that, now look towards me, head back so we can see your neck. Beautiful. Now smile with your eyes, or think happy. Wonderful!" the photographer praised as he moved around, even going over her before asking to move again. The girl was seething, not only did she lie to the boss about where she would be, but she and her friends got the gig that she wanted.

"Alright and done." The photographer said.

"Ok girls, let's get inside to the room that should be set up by now and you changed into your other wardrobes." Jetta said with a smile as they all went back to the limo Jetta brought and back to Misori Ind.

"Oh I am _so _telling the boss about this when I get back. How did they even get that gig? Well, it will be ruined by the time I'm done with them." the girl giggled as she walked off, smiling like Cheshire.

* * *

So busted! Hope you're liking it so far!


	3. Drama!

Drama!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

Jealousy can be an ugly mess, and is usually the cause of most drama. Title of the chapter says it all.

* * *

_Monday_

Tajra was still getting over the high from Friday. She had gotten along with the other models, who were sincerely nice to her and the others, telling her that for a first time model she was actually pretty good, as were her friends. They talked about how often they went to the gym and how reasonable Jetta is, and how even when they were pregnant, Jetta would call them to model maternity clothing. But it was Monday now, and she had to go back to her stupid job where there were a bunch of wannabee brothel girls. She and Migita hailed a cab and somehow wound up picking up Serenity too.

"Ready for work?" Serenity asked, catching the glances Tajra and Migita gave off. Sh smiled sadly, knowing what they wanted to say. The hotel didn't open until eight and it was a little after seven, but the boss pretty much demanded that his day time girls were there before they opened. The cab stopped, Migita, Tajra and Serenity paid and thanked the man, before walking through the door of the hotel, only to find the four other girls and the boss standing there, the four girls smiling wide while the boss looked fuming mad.

"Something wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Yes! You three lied to me about your whereabouts on Friday!" the boss shouted. The girls flinched a little.

"Yes, we did. We were modeling, but it's not a full-time job, it's only part-time." Migita claimed, Tajra and Serenity nodding in agreement.

"I'm not so mad about that you lied, I'm more angry about you putting yourselves out there like night women. I mean, modeling, how crude." The boss said.

"Excuse me?" Migita asked.

"It shows a complete lack of morals, letting people take advantage of you and completely degrade you such by making girls like you wear such revealing clothing just to attract the masses." The boss continued on. It was then that Tajra knew that this man had no clue about what the difference between modeling and stripping.

"Do you even know what it is?" Tajra deadpanned.

"Modeling. Don't you just wear little outfits and have people take picture of you in inappropriate positions?" Their boss asked.

"No, that's the adult industry. Have you not heard of modeling before? It's a highly competitive line of work where men and women have to show form and grace in their walking and know how to take direction to produce quality photos for a certain product, be it clothes, accessories, makeup, perfume, anything in the beauty industry, not the adult industry." Tajra explained.

"I don't care, exploration of any human body is immoral. That is not their decision on who is and who is not beautiful…" the man went on and on about how the only one who could decide who was beautiful and who was not was the lord himself. He continued to ramble about how what most people did was immoral and that a great amount of people were devils.

* * *

(A/N): I am not bad talking religions and morals, by all means, believe in what you choose to follow, but there are some groups of people and faiths that can go just a bit on the extreme of it all. We all know those kinds of people. So I just felt to throw that in because of Tajra's lineage and such and because some people can be like this guy. Please notice how I do not mention the religion, it can really be any of them.

* * *

"And that includes those who have tattoos." He stated, looking directly at Tajra.

"I'm from a different culture than you are. My culture has different belief than your does." Tajra explained.

"I don't care, the fact that you have tattoos and model for those who have no morals at all, and that you even defend it, makes you a harlot." The man said.

"Might I ask who told you about us modeling?" Migita asked, seeing Tajra get angry.

"Helena." He said, pointing to the twiggy bleach blonde behind him. Migita was about to speak before Tajra started to laugh.

"Something funny Tajra?" the boss asked annoyed.

"You're wrong you arrogant idiot. I'm not harlot, I'm the youngest master Egyptian sorceress, and I'll be damned if I put up with any of this shit!" Tajra exclaimed before the door behind them flung open, a turquoise color surrounding it.

"A witch! Get out you heathen!" the man yelled while the girls were genuinely surprised.

"My pleasure, I quit!" Tajra shouted as she stormed out, pulling out her phone and dialing the first number she could. As she waited for him to answer Migita and Serenity walked out, but not before feeling their arms being grabbed.

"Stay away from that demon." He hissed.

"Oh shut up! She's not a demon or evil, and don't call her a witch." Migita said.

"Yeah, Migita's known about her for a while and I've known about it for a few months now, it's no news to us." Serenity said.

"Oh, and we quit too." Migita growled, pulling her arm away.

"Good luck finding a job." Helena laughed before the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine erupted around the corner. Looking in the direction it came from, there were three of the machines that pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't allow motorcycles in my parking lot. Bikers are morally corrupt." The man growled. The men lifted the visors of their helmets and the four girls stared at the three gorgeous men. They cut the engine and the boss got annoyed.

"Get out." He yelled.

"Hold your horses jerk, we're just waiting for her to call Jetta and let her know that we'll be heading that way." Tristan said annoyed as Serenity walked over to him.

"He said we were immoral, and he called Tajra a harlot." Serenity whispered before noticing Marik tense up.

"He what?" Marik growled in Egyptian, making the four girls swoon.

"I'll explain in a moment." Tajra replied in Egyptian before the line picked up.

"Hey Jasper…Yeah, it's me…oh thanks…no you…anyway, let Jetta know that Tajra, Migita and Serenity will be there soon…yes, we did…you can fan girl squeal in a moment ok? Ok…yeah, that would be perfect…yes I'll hold…Hey Jetta…no, I quit…yes they did too…well, the men came by to pick us up so knowing how they drive we'll be there in ten minutes give or take…yes, he is and I don't care. See you." Tajra said before hanging up.

"Wait, you know Jetta Misori?" Helena asked.

"All of us do. Hell, I probably know more about her than the press." Tajra laughed.

"And who are these three studs?" another girl asked longingly.

"Our boyfriends, now if you don't mind, we have a full-time contract to sign with Jetta Misori. Later." Tajra laughed as she put on the helmet and Marik gunned the engine back to life before taking off, the other two couples following leaving them all in the dust, in shock, jealousy and anger.

"Feel's good doesn't it?" Marik chuckled as they parked in front of Misori Ind.

"Yeah." Tajra sighed as she got off the bike and walked into the building, her friends and their boyfriends following.

"Hey Jasper." Serenity said with a smile.

"Oh hey! Jetta will be down here in a moment." Jasper said with a smile before he looked up at saw the three men.

"These the boyfriends?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Yes, so behave yourself." Migita giggled, noticing the men roll their eyes.

"What?" Migita asked.

"Nothing." Bakura replied.

"You have grease on your face." Tajra said.

"I wonder how?" Marik replied sarcastically.

"You don't need to be a smart ass Marik." Tajra replied, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Anyway, call us if you need us, but knowing Jetta, she'll probably put you to work moment you sign the contract." Bakura chuckled.

"Where are you guys heading off to?" Migita asked.

"Work, and today's our gym day." Marik said before they started for the door.

"Ahem." All three women said. The men sighed, turned around, and walked back over to give their girlfriends each a hug and kiss before turning to leave again.

"Talk to you later." All three said, receiving waves from them.

"Not morning people huh?" Jasper said.

"Not in the slightest." All three girls said before Jetta came down, smiling like she had won a major victory.

"Ok, so let's get these signed and then we can get right to work." Jetta said.

"One more thing girls." Jasper said. They looked back at his smirk.

"Yes." They all said.

"Those three men of yours were fine, keep hold of them." Jasper said with a smile.

"We know and planned on it." All three women giggled before following Jetta to their new career.

* * *

So, what did you think. Please, no flames about the small, itty bitty religious part. It was just to add to the drama, nothing more, nothing less, I swear. R&R please and thank you.


End file.
